


Gifts

by ghostofshe



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofshe/pseuds/ghostofshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers and cute girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Fallout Kink Meme. Revised from the original version which was kinda rushed and full of typos.

Six brings flowers every day. A different variety for every day of the week. Small broc flowers woven into a crown of sweetgrass on Sunday. Pure white lilies paired with golden gilia and sunshine-colored poppies on Wednesday. Friday is just an armful of desert lavender, and the smell permeates the entire Mormon Fort for the rest of the weekend. Julie smiles kindly at her with each new delivery and thanks her as earnestly as she can. Her tent is full of dried out flowers, they hang from the bunk bed and from the thin wooden poles that hold up her canvas roof. She just doesn’t have it in her to get rid of a single wilting bud, much as she worries about where she will sleep if this keeps up for much longer.  
  
She soon takes it upon herself to give Six something in return. It’s noon on a Thursday, and she embraces her new bundle of flowers in one arm, and with the other she holds out a gift wrapped in wrinkly brown paper, sealed shut with medical tape that she colored blue with pen to try and hide the fact. Six takes the package in her hands and stares dumbly at it, like she’s not sure what to really do. Julie urges her to open it and Six’s ears turn red.   
  
“It’s so pretty.” She says quietly, turning it gingerly in her hands.  
  
Julie chuckles. “It’s just paper.”  
  
“I’ve never gotten a present before.”   
  
The words catch her off guard, thudding against her chest. She wants to ask, but doesn’t. Instead she just pulls the Courier into her arms and squeezes her tightly. Six’s skin feels so cool despite the midday heat, but her warm breath tickles the nape of her neck. Julie places a soft kiss to the scar on Six’s forehead before loosening her embrace, keeping one hand resting on Six’s hip. “You don’t have to open it right now.” She says. “Take your time, tell me if you like it later.”  
  
“I like it.” Six insists. “I don’t know what it is, but I promise I like it.”   
  
Julie takes her hand off her hip and Six smiles awkwardly at her, squinting her soft brown eyes against the blaring sun. She doesn’t say anything else before she turns and leaves. Julie stares after her for a while, until one of the other doctors shouts at her for assistance. 

~ ~

The following evening. Six returns to the Old Mormon Fort, absent flowers.   
  
“Can we go somewhere?” She asks, sounding like she expects her to say no.  
  
Julie nods. There’s only one other doctor on shift right now, but the day hasn’t been especially hectic so she’s confident she can slip away for a while. “Of course. Where are we going?”  
  
“Somewhere.” Says Six, grabbing her hand. “I’ll show you.” Julie knows it’s useless asking her to explain, so she simply allows herself to be dragged along.  
  
Six pulls her hurriedly along through Freeside and through the city gates. Julie feels slightly hesitant as they step outside, not having left the city in so long. Six doesn’t let go of her hand the whole time, though with her free hand she draws and holds her 10mm at her side. She seems singularly focused on moving forward, not uttering a single word as they continue on. They walk for an hour, passing the Medical Clinic on the edge of the ruins, and another hour, until the sky glows with the setting sun and nothing but desert can be seen ahead of them. Julie sees some bushes come into view ahead, and Six holsters her gun.  
  
As they approach the bushes, Julie hears herself gasp. The place is like a tiny oasis. The bushes are filled with flowers of all kinds and colors, bright yellows and soft blues providing a welcome distraction from the surrounding sand. A small campfire and a bedroll sit nestled between the plants.   
  
“I made this place.” Says Six. She lets go of Julie’s hand and slides the pack from her shoulders, withdrawing a strange green jar. “I made it with this.” She hands it to Julie.  
  
Julie looks at the container in her hands. It seems to be filled with some kind of green sludge. “What is it?”   
  
“It’s plant stuff. You can make it into other plants.”  
  
A thousand scientific questions pop into her mind but she pushes them aside, knowing Six won’t be able to answer. “So, you used this to make the flowers?”   
  
Six nods. “I made this place to think. Or to not think. I don’t have to worry about remembering things here, because everything is new.”  
  
Julie understands, but also doesn’t understand. She hands the jar back to Six, and Six slips it into Julie’s coat pocket. She walks over to the fire and sees her present sitting on the bedroll, unopened, she sits down beside it and picks it up. Six joins her and leans against her shoulder. “You wanted to see me open it. Right?”  
  
“I just wanted to do give you something back.” She explains. “It’s okay if you don’t want to open it.”  
  
Six takes the package from her hands and silently pulls at the tape, trying not to tear it as she does so. It takes several minutes, but eventually she manages to unfold the paper, sliding it gently into her pocket as she stares at the object in her hand. It’s a circular patch of cloth with a red Followers cross in the middle. It’s the one from the shoulder of Julie’s lab coat, somehow it was the only meaningful thing she could think of to give. Her skin tingles nervously as she watches Six run her fingers across it, feeling like maybe the gesture is too small and silly for the effect she was hoping to achieve.   
  
“Thank you.” Six murmurs. “It’s a lot better than flowers. I feel bad.”  
  
Julie wraps her arm around Six. “I like your flowers. They brighten my day.”  
  
“I guess that’s what I hoped. This place brings me peace, I wanted to share it.” Six laughs nervously. “But actually bringing you here is better. Maybe I can just do that instead now.”  
  
“I’d like that.” Julie runs her hands through Six’s short hair and pulls her closer. Their lips touch softly and Six presses herself against Julie. She lets Six take charge, opening her mouth obligingly as Six deepens the kiss. Six pushes Julie onto her back and crawls on top of her, gently nibbling her neck before moving down to her collarbone. Skilled hands begin to work the buttons of her blouse and Julie feels herself smiling.  
  
This place really does bring her peace. 


End file.
